Tommy Pan 2: The Magixland Quest Begins
Sequel to "Tommy Pan (Version 2)." Tommy and Dil Pickles and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Pixls’ Uni-Mind from Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew, including their three new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Bartholomew, are back. New cast New London friends: Ash and Kaya Ketchum, Pikachu, Eevee (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Xion, Namine, Olette, Aqua, Hayner, Pence, and Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3) New Lost Child Recruits: Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi character), Cloud Strife, Barret and Marlene Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Red XIII/Nanaki, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cait Sith, Vincent Valentine, and Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) New pirates who pretend to be Tommy's new allies, but secretly work for Swackhammer and Jafar by faking their sacrificial deaths: Dick Dastardly, Muttley (Wacky Races), Percival C. McLeach, and Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under; Joanna will first appear in Chapter 3) The pirates who betray Swackhammer and Jafar: Iago (Aladdin (1992)), Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Popple (Mario and Luigi series), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and Monstars (Space Jam) Magixland's inhabitants: Pixls (Super Paper Mario) Magixland Goddess: Megara (Hercules) Monsters of Magixland: Rex, Dweeb, Woog, and Elsa (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) Aunt Millicent: Belle and Adam (Beauty and the Beast (1991); They appear at the end, with Adam as a human, and as Sheeta's parents) Extras with Belle and Adam: Lisa (Ponyo; Sosuke's mom), Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip (Beauty and the Beast (1991); As humans; Same with Belle and Adam) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Pixls Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Tommy Pan 2 Version) Chapter 3: Popple's Group's Looking Out for Themselves/Fujimoto and Granmamare's Tommy Pickles Blessing Chapter 4: Three Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Popple's Group to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of Cait Sith/Protecting the Uni-Mind Chapter 6: Cait Sith Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Snake's Charm Loss and Sad Past With Popple Chapter 7: Rex's Lair/Roll Back the Clock Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Cait Sith's Return with Character Flaws Chapter 9: Swackhammer, Jafar, and their Pirates Threaten Popple's Group/The Team, Except Tommy, Dil, and Cloud, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Popple's Group Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Tommy Pan 2 Version) Chapter 12: Saving Tommy, Dil, Popple, Leatherhead, and the Gangreen Gang/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Tommy Pan 2 Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Tommy Pan 2 Version) Extra chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Tommy Pan 2 Version) Extra chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Tommy Pan 2 Version) For gallery: Tommy Pan 2: The Magixland Quest Begins Gallery For original story: Tommy Pan (Version 2) For the series: Tommy Pan (Version 2) the Series For third and final sequel: Tommy Pan 3: Legend of the Star Rod Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies